


the kids time can't capture

by softheartelectricsoul



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reverse Roles, Betty is adorable, Evil Kids, Genderfluid Character, George is clueless and adopted, Human Pennywise (IT), Laurie is here queer and filled with fear, Lesbian Character, Multi, Queer Youth, The Loser's Club - Freeform, Trans Character, buckle in guys, everyone is thirteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: the year is 2017, and three not-kids who're supposed to be dead find themselves in a situation involving a Mess™ of a genderfluid teenager, dead memes, low-budget horror movies, and a ton of blood and dead kids.





	the kids time can't capture

It's eleven PM. Your Moto buzzes. It's a message from Betty, and it's probably a rant or sleep-addled philosophy. It's too early for that, though, those don't usually come until twelve. You pick your phone up.

_there's blood coming out of my sink. come over, can ya?_

You blink.

 _for real?_  You text back. i _t's eleven. hope this is a joke._

_it's not a joke. there's someone screaming. i can hear someone in the drain._

Those three blinking dots, then—

_i think it's the dead kid_

You throw on a jacket and run out your house, slamming doors without restraint. Damn your parents, damn Chelone. Betty's in trouble.

You run, past perfect suburban Americana, dimly lit with failing street lights. The night is young- just like you.

You stop outside Betty's house, and you see a figure in the distance. You tense up— you'd nearly forgotten there was a curfew— but it's just Laurie Winterberger.

“Betty called you as well?” Laurie pants. “Said something about blood and dead kids.”

You nod, and the two of you move around the house, where Betty's waiting at the back door. She looks like she's been through a war—eyes wide, lips tight. “Come in,” she says, voice wavering, and they do.

“This place looks like a used tampon,” Laurie blurts. Betty giggles shakily, and you're confused. You're more focused on the bathroom, though, blood all over fake marble tile. “What the hell happened, Betsy?”

Betty tells the story.

“It was after dinnertime, and I went to wash up, brush my teeth, all that jazz. Then the drain started speaking. Hear me out, can you?

“This is what it said: 'We are legion', just like what the possessed man said to Jesus. 'We're Legion down here, Bethany, because life up there is so boring, and down here we can play all day long.'

“I realized at that point I recognized the voice— it was that kid a year above us who died.”

“William,” you say, feeling sick.

“And it kept changing— that girl with the convicted dad, that asthmatic kid, that kid whom the police thinks got murdered by another kid— all of them. And they were all saying the same sentence: 'Come play with us, Bethany,' over and over. I thought I went insane, so I called you.” Betty rushes to finish the story.

“Christ, Betty. Christ on a bike,” Laurie says.

“So what do we do now?” Betty asks.

You speak next, unsure. “We clean this place up. Do your parents have any rags?”

Betty nods, and leaves to get them. She turns before going out. “Th-th-thank you.”

“No prob, Bets.” Laurie smiles, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

We're in way, way, over our heads, you think. And you are right.

**Author's Note:**

> so the loser's club is dead and george, betty, and laurie are alive, and the cycle-thing doesn't exist. also maturin is called chell and is George's sister and this is a mess I hope you liked it


End file.
